1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to phase splitters.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase splitters are required in a variety of applications. For example, in quadrature modulation, a phase splitter is used to split a local oscillator signal into sine and cosine components which are then mixed against in-phase and quadrature signal inputs to produce a single-side band output signal. With increasing demand for wireless services within limited bandwidths, higher performance phase splitters are required. Thus, new technology is needed to improve phase splitters.